This invention is a combination rake and shovel or, as I call it, a xe2x80x9cshovel rakexe2x80x9d. The device is intended primarily for lawn care.
Lawn raking typically involves using a rake to gather leaves or grass cuttings into piles, then using a separate implement such as a shovel or pitchfork to load the piled leaves or grass onto a sheet or into a container for transport to the roadside.
This alternating use of rake and shovel requires the worker repeatedly to set one tool down and pick up the other. This is not only fatiguing, but for people with back trouble, it can be difficult and painful.
A combination lawn rake and shovel, according to this invention includes a rake handle with a rake head pivotally mounted on its lower end for movement between a rake position and a raised position. A control lever on the rake handle is operatively connected to the rake head to move the rake head between its rake position and its raised position. A shovel is pivotally connected to the rake handle for movement between a shovel position and a storage posiition, with spring clips to secure the shovel handle to the rake handle in both its shovel position and its storage position.